THOH 18
by Simpcat
Summary: THOH 18. Ghosthunters, Signs, and The Hitcher and maybe more ShowsMovies will be spoofed in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror.

Me: Here is a little introduction to my next Simpsons Story. I'll start to get the rest soon.

**Treehouse of Horror 18**

The Simpsons are driving down a road on a dark and stormy night and Homer is having a hard time seeing in the Rain.

Homer: I can't see anything in this Fog.

Marge: Homer that was our exit.

Homer: Don't worry this road we'll take us where we want to go. (They drive by a sign that says Dead end)

It starts raining harder and the kids start getting scared.

Lisa: I don't like this place.

Homer: Relax kids there's nothing to be afraid of.

Marge: Homer, Deer.

Homer: Yes, honey.

Marge: No, deer.

Homer: (Screams and swerves the car out of the way) See kids we didn't hit the deer. (Suddenly they hear a thump and Bart looks back and sees a small dear has been run over)

They keep driving deeper into woods until Homer sees a shadowy figure standing alongside the road. The man has a ripped shirt and cuts on his body.

Bart: Looks like a hitchhiker.

Homer: He looks nice.

Marge: I don't know he looks kind of questionable.

Homer: What's the worst that can happen? He probably just wants a ride to the Kwik-E-Mart or something. I'm going to pick him up. (He looks back and sees the hitchhiker has gotten in the back of the car while Homer was talking and killed the rest of the family).

Homer screams and the car starts swerving and eventually ends up in a ditch and the words Treehouse of Horror 18 appear.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ghosthunters or anything that happens to get referenced in the process of my writing.

Who Are You Going to Call?

The Simpsons are sleeping when weird noises start emanating from their house. The front door bangs downstairs. The dog and Cat jump up and hide. In Homer and Marge's room their window opens. Homer and Marge begin feeling the cold air.

Marge: Homey can you get up and shut the window? (Homer groggily gets up and goes over to the window)

Homer: Funny I don't remember opening the window. (He closes the window but the window opens right back up)

Homer: That's funny I just closed the window and now its open again. (He closes it but once again the window opens right back up)

Homer: Ok this is getting really funny. (He closes the window but again the window opens up and this time the shades close on Homer's head.) Ow.

Homer gets back in bed

Marge: Homer the windows still open.

Homer: It didn't want to close.

Marge closes the window without incident

Marge: I guess I'll have to start closing the windows in the middle of the night too.

Homer fell asleep and is snoring

Marge: MMMMM.

Meanwhile in Lisa's room her lamp light goes on. She wakes up and is surprised to see that.

Lisa: Stupid light. (She tries turning it off but the switch doesn't turn it off) I'm too tired to worry about it I'll just turn my head away from it. (She does just this and falls back asleep)

In Bart's room his bed covers are moving and a bump forms in his sheets and moves up the bed but Bart's arm moves and squashes the form.

In Maggie's room her crib is creaking and moving a little bit and she is scared and starts crying and wakes the whole family up. Marge comes in the room and calms her down. Bart screams from his room. Marge runs in their and sees Bart's bed with him in it floating a few feet above the ground.

Marge: Bart get down from there.

Bart: Mom it's not me. (Suddenly the bed falls back down to the ground)

The next morning at the Breakfast table

Marge: Did everybody have something happen to them last night? (Everyone raises her hand) Ok what happened last night was unexplainable but we'll assume it was just an isolated incident.

The next night some of the same stuff happens

At the Breakfast table the next day

Bart: I think it's obvious our house is haunted.

Lisa: What are we going to do?

Marge: I think we'll have to hire a Parapsychologist.

An old woman arrives at their door later that day and walks in and immediately senses something.

Parapsychologist: I sense an evil presence in this house?

Marge looks worried

Homer walks in

Homer: Marge I plugged up the toilet again.

Parapsychologist: Oh, I see. Wait a second I'm sensing something else. (She walks up to Homer and Marge's room) I'm sensing something here. Someone who is very poor. (She sees some of Marge's jewelry sitting on the dresser) I'm sensing this person likes jewelry. (She starts putting Marge's jewelry in her purse) Do you usually have jewelry on this dresser?

Marge: Why yes just this morning there was jewelry there.

Parapsychologist: Mr. and Mrs. Simpson this is a classic case of a Haunting.

Homer: What should we do?

Parapsychologist: I don't know if you've ever heard of this TV show Ghosthunters. They can help you with this. Luckily my house is only haunted by my loser of a husband who won't pick up my son from soccer practice so I got to go.

Homer and Marge look through to find the Ghosthunters number and find it.

Homer: Here it is 1-800-SCREAM.

Marge: That's the number for Springfield Correctional Institute. Here it is. (She dials the number and a machine comes on)

Machine: Hello you have reached the Ghosthunters, if you are calling this number as a prank press one, if you or a loved one have died recently press two, if you can't distinguish the difference between reality and fantasy press three, if you are sick of listening to me and want to talk to a human being.

Marge: Finally.

Machine: You have to listen me longer.

Marge: MMMMM

Eventually Marge gets a hold of them and a whole crew shows up with cameras. The Ghosthunters get out of their cars and vans. Jason, Grant, Steve, and Brian show up.

Grant: We could have saved twenty minutes Jason if you didn't have to go to the bathroom so much.

Jason: Sorry but I drank a lot of Apple Juice this morning.

They ring the doorbell and Marge answers

Grant: Were here to fix your plumbing.

Marge: Oh I'm sorry but we have a ghost problem.

Jason: Oh you don't have a plumbing problem.

Marge: Nope.

Jason: Are you sure? (The Ghosthunters look disappointed) All right everyone change your bags and everything we are ghosthunting instead of plumbing.

Brian takes off with their Roto Rooter van and somehow almost simultaneously drives up in the Ghosthunters van.

Brian: Sorry it took so long but I had to stop for gas.

Marge and Homer show them around the house and then get to the bedrooms

Marge: This is where all the weird stuff happened.

Steve: Nothing's weird to us.

Suddenly the bed moves and they hear moaning sounds

Jason: Everyone stay calm. (Bart jumps out and scares all of them)

Bart: Gotcha.

Steve: Hey kid that's not funny I almost shot you with this glue gun.

They all walk back into the kitchen

Jason: All right this is what we will do we'll set up our cameras throughout the house. Your bedrooms, living room, and kitchen.

Homer: What do you want us to do?

Grant: Just pretend were not here.

Homer: Sure thing. (He takes off all his clothes except his underwear and scratches his butt and sits on the couch grabs a bag of potato chips under the couch and turns the TV on) (Everyone looks at him) Well go on.

Marge looks unhappy

Marge tells Bart and Lisa about what the Ghosthunters will do.

The Ghosthunters set up their cameras.

Jason: I think were ready to go lights out. (They shut off all the lights but trip over the furniture and realize their flashlights are out of batteries) (They turn the lights back on and put the batteries in)

Later Brian is talking to the camera in Bart's room.

Brian: (Whispering) what me and Steve are going to do now is do some EVP work. EVP stands for Electric Voice Phenomenon. (Louder) This means we can't hear things with our ears but our machines can pick it up. Are you scared? (Nothing) What do you want? (Nothing) Did you die here? (Nothing) What State were you born in? (Nothing) Who won last years Arena Football League World Bowl?

Steve: What does that got to do with it?

Brian: I figure I ask a question that no living presence would know.

Bart: Guys keep it down I can't sleep with you talking so loud.

Lisa from down the hallway: Yeah.

Meanwhile Jason and Grant are down in the kitchen and set up cameras to roll all night long. They walk into the living room and see a figure move down the hallway.

Grant: Me and Jason just saw an apparition and were going to see where it went.

They walk down the hallway and see it again going down the basement. They open the door and they hear a loud ticking noise and creaking. They go down the stairs but a spider lands on Grant's back and he flinches and they fall down the stairs.

Steve and Brian are doing some debunking in Lisa's room.

Steve: We are going to try debunking the light turning and not being able to be turned off. (They turn the light and start messing with its wiring)

Lisa wakes up from the light

Lisa: Do you guys have to do that?

Brian: Were trying to help your family out. Besides don't worry we know what were doing. (Steve shocks himself and bolt of electricity goes through the house)

The next morning the Ghosthunters leave.

Grant: We'll go and analyze the video and audio and report back to you.

They start going through the videos and audios. Steve is watching the video from the kitchen and fast forwards through it and sees Homer first come in and take a pie out and eats it and then leaves but comes back and gets a cake from the fridge eats it and then leaves. He comes back and grabs a peanut butter jar and goes to sit down to eat it but Bart pulls the chair out from under him and you can tell Homer said Doh even though its not audible.

The Ghosthunters report back to the Simpsons on what they found.

Jason: We didn't find any evidence on video or audio but me and Grant chased an apparition into your basement but then we found out it was just a rat. Steve and Brian debunked the light as the house's faulty wiring. In conclusion we believe your house is not haunted.

Marge: Whew.

Grant: Although your house will be destroyed just to be safe.

Marge: I guess that's why were here at the Flanders house.

Jason: Yeah you'll have to live here from now on.

Ned: Hello neighborinos or I mean roomarinos.

Homer: The Simpsons and Flanders together will not work.

Flanders: We are going to be best friends. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are bible study days.

Homer: (to Jason) Get me outta here.

Jason: Gee I love to help Homer but I think I just saw an orb in my car. (He runs out to his car and takes off real fast along with the rest of the Ghosthunters)

Flanders: All right which section of the bible do you kids want to read tonight for Mr. Simpson?

Homer: (Screams that echo throughout the whole city)

End of Act 1


	3. Chapter 3

Crap Circles

The Simpsons have rebuilt their old farmhouse.

Grandpa Simpson: Oh son this is the best thing you've ever done for me. Rebuilding our old farm house will allow us to make money off our crops.

Homer: No problem. You know what you can live with us.

Grandpa: I love you son. (They hug and start walking towards the house but Homer takes a 90 degree turn)

Homer: That's why I built this guest house for you to live in. (Shows a small house that looks more like a shack)

Grandpa: Well at least you'll visit me more often. (Homer has left him already and crickets are chirping) (Moans)

Later the Simpsons are watching TV

Kent Brockman: Last night another local farmer had mysterious crop formations in their field. Sir what did you think when you saw this. (The man is Old Gil)

Old Gil: Well all Old Gil had left was his crops and now I have nothing.

Brockman: We are out of time. (TV signal cuts off) (Brockman's news team leaves in their helicopter)

Old Gil: Wait don't go Old Gil's not done. First my Wife leaves me, and then my dog runs away, now this. Well at least I still got my house which I built with my own two hands. (His house collapses) I never thought it would come to this. Goodbye. (He pulls out a pill and hesitates to put it in his mouth but then does) Now I just wait. (He starts squirming but then relaxes) That Tylenol got rid of my headache.

Marge turns off the TV

Marge: Homer that's only a mile away.

Homer: Don't worry in this high tech age I figured we build a shield to protect the crops. (Shows the crops and a bunch of teenagers with bags ready to steal corn start climbing a fence but get shocked when they get to the top) See.

Lisa: Did you put a shield around the fence?

Homer: Ummm. (The teenagers then open the gates and walk right in) Doh.

In Space Kang and Kodos float in their spaceship. Kang is using binoculars to see one of his crop circle creations.

Kang: Did you see my work in china?

Kodos: Nothing like my work in Zimbabwe.

Kang: Take a look at this next one we are going to do.

Kodos: The earthlings will continue to live in fear. (They both start laughing when their phone rings)

Kang: Hello. (Phone talking) How did you get this number? (Phone talking) No this is not Moe's Tavern. (Phone talking) You must have the wrong number. (Phone talking) Very well hold on a second Kodos check our planetary employee directory for who did you say?

Bart on the other side: First name Si, last name Alice.

Kang: Ok I'm looking for Si Alice. I'm looking for Si Alice. I need Si Alice (Kodos starts laughing) what oh wait this is just some prank call isn't it well when I find out who you are I'll skin you alive and use it as a jacket. (Kodos shakes his head no) Oh well we don't do that kind of stuff but we know where you live. (He covers the phone so Bart can't hear) Where does he live?

Kodos: Looks like Springfield.

Kang: (Uncovers the Phone) that's right we know where you live.

Kodos: It always seems like we end up going to Springfield when we go to Earth.

Kang: Must you complain about everything now let's go. (They fly down towards Springfield)

Bart is laughing his head off.

Marge walks around the house and notices glasses filled with water sitting around the house. She sees Lisa sitting on the kitchen table with a couple glasses of water.

Marge: Lisa why do you keep leaving glasses of water around the house?

Lisa: This water has a bug in it.

Marge: What's wrong with this one?

Lisa: That water came from the well and that water has had fertilizer dumped in it. That glass is Bart's and that one is clearly Beer plus it's stale.

Homer walks by and sees it.

Homer: MMMM stale beer.

At night Homer is sleeping and begins hearing noises and wakes up and sees a dark shadowy figure standing on the roof of the guest house and gets up and walks over to Grandpa's guest house.

Homer: Dad wake up. (No answer so Homer goes in and sees Grandpa sitting there with his tongue hanging out and his eyes rolled up on his head) Oh my God Dad's dead.

Grandpa :( Waking up) what the-what are you doing here?

Homer: Dad you're not dead. (He pulls out a gun and looks like hes aiming at Grandpa)

Grandpa: Don't kill me.

Homer: Oh sorry I guess it looks kind of bad. I thought you were dead.

Grandpa: Well I'm practically in a coma when I sleep. What were you doing in here?

Homer: Uh I forgot but I'm sure it was nothing big. Goodnight. (He turns the lights out and leaves)

Grandpa: Well back to sle-(Falls asleep and his tongue hangs out and his eyes roll up again)

The next day Bart comes into Marge and Homer's room and wakes them up and said that he and Lisa found something in the field. They go out there and notice a crop circle.

Lisa: I think it's a crop circle Dad.

Homer: No it's those teenagers they've wanted to get my crops for a long time and now they've made a perfect circle of where they took them from. It's obvious what we need to do one of us must always keep watch on our crops. All right Maggie your first. (He starts to hand her his shotgun)

Marge: Homer!

Homer: What, she shot Mr. Burns.

Marge: There's got to be a better way.

Homer: Fine we'll barricade the whole house.

They start walking back to the house when Lenny pulls up in a car.

Lenny: Mr. Burns told me to tell you to get back to work.

Homer: Oh Lenny you know I haven't been a safety inspector at the Nuclear Power Plant since that one day.

Flashback

Homer is driving to work and when he gets to the parking lot a man is directing traffic and points for Homer to park in a certain spot. Homer looks confused and gets out and walks over to the man. The man looks like he is at a loss for words.

Homer: What is it what's wrong?

Man: It's your donuts, Homer.

Homer: What about my donuts?

Man: They're gone.

Homer: What do you mean gone?

Man: Someone got to them before you did.

Homer: I'm still confused.

Man: Just follow me to your station and I'll show you.

They go inside the plant and up the elevator to his office and Lenny is standing there being consoled by Carl. Homer sees this and begins to get worried.

Man: There. (He points to a box that says donuts and sees that the box is empty)

Homer: (Screams)

End of Flashback

Lenny: I'm sorry to bring back those memories. If I just didn't walk in there and see those succulent, delicious, and tasty donuts and have a craving.

Homer: (Getting angry) I'll kill you. (Lenny sees this and takes off in his car with Homer chasing)

Homer gets into the house and sees his family watching the TV.

Homer: What's going on?

Bart: They said they have a video of the creatures that are making the crop circles.

Kent Brockman: Ladies and Gentlemen what I'm about to show you may disturb or excite you. (The TV shows kids having a birthday party when something scares them and all of a sudden a Bald Britney Spears walks by)

The Simpsons all jump back

Kent Brockman: Truly frightening footage. Oh I almost forgot we have this footage too. (It shows Kodos making a crop circle)

Bart: It's clear we need to barricade the house.

Homer: We don't even know if they're hostile at all.

All of a sudden they hear a man scream on TV and see An Alien that looks like Kang and Kodos zap him with his ray gun and he disappears.

Homer: All right lets go.

Kang and Kodos are in their ship and Kodos is crying.

Kodos: I can't believe it. The Paparazzi found a picture of me.

Kang: It's ok. No one makes Kodos cry and gets away with it. We shall eliminate all humans.

The Simpsons finish boarding their walls up and Homer is ready to eat

Marge: What does everyone want?

Homer: Steak.

Bart: Lasagna.

Lisa: Raw Carrots.

Grandpa: (Trying to talk without his teeth) my teeth.

Marge goes into the kitchen but finds nothing.

Marge: I'm sorry all we have is bread. (Everyone looks disappointed)

All of a sudden they hear a loud crashing noise from their roof

Marge: Homer did you barricade the attic?

Homer: You told me to just do all windows and doors that go outside.

They hear more crashing coming from their attic. They all huddle together in fear.

Bart: They're in the attic.

They hear another thump.

Bart: Now they're upstairs. (They hear crashing sounds and all of a sudden it stops) They must be looking at my Playboy er I mean-. (Everyone looks at him)

Lisa: Wait a second we can hide in the basement. (They all get in the basement)

Homer: All right Lisa now how do we keep them from getting down here? (Lisa shows him an ax) Honey I'm not killing anybody.

Lisa: No use it to block the door.

Homer: Oh, ok.

They hear crashing sounds and glass breaking upstairs all through the night. The next morning everything seems quiet and clear. Bart turns the TV on and sees Kent Brockman talking.

Brockman: Yes we found a way to defeat the Aliens. The important thing is they are gone and Mankind can go on polluting the earth until it can't take anymore.

They turn the TV off. They all go upstairs and see the house is a mess. Bart walks into the living room to investigate things. Homer and Marge walk around and see Grandpa and Lisa staring at something. Homer and Marge walk in and see Kang and Kodos holding a ray gun and pointing to Bart.

Kang: Stop or we may shoot depending on what you were going to do.

Kodos: You may have defeated us but we are going to still kill the one who embarrassed us.

Marge looks around the house and sees the stale beer sitting on the shelf.

Marge: Homer, Chug away.

Homer sees the beer and slowly walks over to it and drinks it. Homer spits it out after tasting it and it hits Kang and Kodos and they're green skin starts burning. They drop Bart.

Kang: AHHHH it burns.

Kodos: Run Kang while he's still sober. (They run back to their ship and take off)

Lisa: Wow Mom how did you know that would work?

Marge: Just a lucky guess.

Homer: (Obvious drunk from drinking the rest of the stale beer) you didn't do anything so shut up. (He passes out)

End of Act 2


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thanks for everybody whose reviewed my stories and hopefully you'll continue to like my stories.

Waste of Time

Homer is watching NCAA Basketball on TV.

Announcer on TV: Welcome to Atlanta for the Final Four and we start off with Florida vs. UCLA. The Final Four is brought to you by Snickers the stuff that doesn't kill you. Now Dick what do you expect to see in this game?

Dick: Well I'll tell you in just a moment but first let me remind you that Monday at 9 eastern 8 central is Two and a Half Men. Now my keys to the game are-

Other Announcer: Oh sorry Dick but the tip happened while we were talking. Noah misses a shot and its rebounded by Mata and UCLA calls a timeout while we tell you about Survivor on Thursday this week someone will snap and kill off one of his members of his or her tribe. Now back to the game and nope referee has decided to call an officials timeout so we will go to a commercial break.

Homer gets disgusted and turns the TV off.

Homer: I never thought I would say this but there's nothing on TV.

Marge walks in with a newspaper.

Marge: Why don't we go to the annual Springfield Talent show?

Homer: Well ok but we better buy something there.

All the Simpsons head off to the talent show. There's a whole bunch of things there like a man juggling five bowling pins, a kid with two teeth that can eat hard candy although he loses another tooth as he bites down on it, and Kevin Federline.

Federline: Hey who wants to hear another one of my songs? (Crowd boos and Mayor Quimby comes over)

Quimby: What are you doing here? Get back to where you belong. (He points to a section called No Talent Show) (Federline puts his head down and walks there)

The Simpsons walk over to where Professor Frink is showing off a device.

Frink: What you are seeing is the first ever Time Machine ever known to man. (He holds up a watch and says you just set the clock and it sends you back to that time. He points out that an hour is equal to a thousand years.)

Homer: Can I use it?

Frink: Of course it still needs testing but hopefully soon-(Homer has walked up there and takes the watch and puts it on and sets it back 30 minutes or about 500 years and in this case 1492).

Marge: Where did he go?

Frink: Because of your husband's idiocy he's probably dead.

Marge: What?

Frink: Or horribly mutated either way you won't see him again.

Meanwhile Homer appears on Christopher Columbus's Ship. A muscular man sees him and puts his arms behind his back and walks up to Columbus.

Muscular Man: This man just appeared out of no where.

Columbus: We'll either enslave him or throw him off the edge of The World.

Homer: (Screams) Oh wait the world's round. The jokes on you Columbus, the world's round.

Columbus: I know the world's round. My boats name is The World.

Homer: (Homer sees his boats name The World) Doh.

Columbus: Feed him to the sharks boys. (Homer gets thrown into the ocean and shark fins start circling him)

Homer: I got to figure this thing out. (He sets it back another 500 years to the Viking age) Where am I now? (He gets run over by a bunch of Vikings) What's going on?

Viking: Soldier where is your uniform?

Homer: Um it's in the dryer if you want me to get it.

Viking: Grab some ammo and get moving.

Homer: At least everybody speaks English. (He almost gets hit by an arrow)

The Vikings line up and Irishmen come over the hillside.

Homer: Oh my god this is suicide.

Viking: Don't worry the Irish are usually drunk so they'll be no problem.

Homer: And you guys aren't. What a waste. (Suddenly arrows go by and the battle begins) I need to get out of here. (He sets the watch again)

Homer reappears in a desert. As he tries to get his bearings he gets whipped in the back.

Man: You tried to escape and will be brought to Alexander the great for the greatest punishment. (Homer gets handcuffed and led away)

He goes into a palace and sees a man whose only about 5 feet tall wearing a toga.

Alexander the Great: I am Alexander the great and how dare you try to escape my wrath.

Homer: I don't see what's so great about you. (Just as he says that a gust of wind blows his toga up and Homer briefly sees his private areas and realizes why he's called Alexander the Great) Oh.

Alexander the Great: Silence you will receive the ultimate punishment. By the way thanks for the treasure. (He holds up Homer's watch/time machine) Throw him in the dungeon with the others.

Alexander the Great's guards throw him in the dungeon.

Homer: Where are the others?

Guard: Right over there. (He points to a skeleton and the guards quickly shut the door and Homer hears growling and sees Lions approaching)

Meanwhile back in present time

Marge: There has got to be some way to go and get him.

Frink: Well I do have an extra watch but we don't have any clue where he's at. The only way he can come back is if he resets the watch.

Lisa: Will we see my dad again?

Marge: Don't worry honey I'm sure he's fine.

Meanwhile back in the past Homer is surrounded by Lions and just when the lions attack him he grabs a human bone and uses it and puts it in the Lions mouth and runs to the door and opens it and closes it behind him.

Guard: What, we trusted you to stay in there and feed the lions. I guess you've made your choice and you choose to die the hard way. (He pulls out an arrow and shoots at Homer and hits him right in the stomach but the arrow has a weak point and it can't penetrate Homer's fat.) Run he's not human. (They run away)

Homer runs into the Room where Alexander the Great is in. A servant is taking Alexander the Great's meal order.

Alexander the Great: I'll have a Dodo and for Desert a Dodo.

Servant: Sir haven't you had enough Dodo's there's only so many around they may go extinct.

Alexander the Great: Dodo's extinct, that's what they said about Mammoths. (He grabs a toothpick made out of Mammoth)

Homer bursts in the room.

Homer: I've come for my treasure.

Alexander the Great: You're supposed to be dead.

Homer: Looks like someone was expecting someone else. Give it back.

Alexander the Great: I'm the greatest warrior alive.

Homer: Well soon you'll be the greatest warrior dead. (They start circling each other and all of Alexander the Great's servants are egging them on by yelling "fight, fight") Watch this. (He takes the watch from Alexander the Great and runs away)

Alexander the Great: Get him.

Homer puts the watch on and changes it and disappears.

Guard: Where did he go?

Guard #2: Who cares lets get some wine and get drunk.

Meanwhile reappears in bed and a woman appears next to him.

Homer: Oh Marge it was just a dream. I dreamed I went back in time and was nearly eaten by Lions.

Woman: Its ok your safe back here in the year 1967.

Homer: 1967!

Woman: Yep look at the newspaper.

Homer: No what is the Internet?

Woman: What are you talking about?

Homer: Fine who is Mitch Bradley?

Woman: I don't know.

Homer: Actually I don't know either. (Then realizes who the Woman is and it's his mother just younger) Mom! Great Scott! (He takes off in his underwear)

Meanwhile back in the present time Marge is staring at a picture of Homer and sighing.

They end up having a funeral for Homer

Rev. Lovejoy: Homer may not have been the richest, nicest, friendliest, or most giving (as he says this he looks at the Simpsons real hard) person we know. But one thing he's made us laugh for at least 18 years including falling down Springfield gorge, going into Space, and causing Frank Grimes to kill himself. (They bury him by his tombstone which says date of birth May 12, 1968-date of death Sometime before then)

Meanwhile in the past Homer has gotten himself to into an island with a bunch of beautiful women.

Homer: What's on my schedule today? (He looks on his calendar and sees love making on every hour) I can't I'm still married.

Woman: Not on this Island.

Homer: I never thought of it that way. (The women notices the watch)

Woman: What's this?

Homer: Oh don't touch. (But it's too late and the Woman has reset the watch bringing Homer back to his normal life) Hey my house I'm back. (Bart and Lisa see him and come running up to him and hug him)

Lisa: Oh we thought you were dead.

Homer: Me I don't think so.

Bart: We even had a funeral for you.

Homer: Really who was all there?

Bart: Oh you know people.

(Marge walks in and is of course happy to see him)

Marge: I never thought I see you again.  
Homer: Me too.

Later Homer and Marge are in bed talking.

Marge: Where did you go?

Homer: (Nervous) Egypt, the Ocean, Ireland.

Marge: That's all.

Homer: Well there was this Island.

Marge: That was all.

Homer: Well it was full of beautiful women.

Marge: MMM well the important is your safe.

Homer: Yeah it doesn't matter what happened there.

Marge: Goodnight.

Homer wakes up the next morning and wakes up Marge it isn't Marge but one of the women from the Island is in bed with him.

Homer: Where's Marge?

Woman: I'm Marge now.

Homer: (Accepting) Ok. Can you make a good breakfast?

Woman: Yes.

Homer: You'll do.

The End


End file.
